Characters
Feel free to add any characters or make a page of these characters I haven't gotten to yet. If there is a character currently in the Poll, then you can't make a page for it until the Poll is finished. 0-9 * 9-Volt - Wario 'A' * Abe - Oddworld * Adeleine - Kirby * Aero the Acrobat - Aero the Acrobat * Aeron - Pandora's Tower * Agahnim - Legend of Zelda * Agent 47 - Hitman * Agent P - Phineas & Ferb * Agitha - Legend of Zelda * Agnes Oblige - Bravely Default * Agumon - Digimon * Aiai - Super Monkey Ball * Aiden Pearce - WATCH_DOGS * Akari Hayami - 1080 Snowboarding * Akuma - Street Fighter * Albert Wesker - Resident Evil * Alex Kidd - Alex Kidd * Alex Mercer - PROTOTYPE * Alex Roivas - Eternal Darkness * Alice - Balloon Kid * Amaterasu - Okami * Amigo - Samba de Amigo * Amy Rose - Sonic the Hedgehog * Ana - Earthbound * Andy - Advance Wars * Anna - Fire Emblem * Anna - Frozen *Ahsoka Tano- Star Wars the Clone Wars * Aran Ryan - Punch-Out!! * Aresa - Tomato Adventure * Arthur - Ghost 'n Goblins * Ash Ketchum - Pokémon * Ash Williams - Evil Dead * Ashley - Wario * Ashley Robbins - Another Code * Ayra - Fire Emblem * Ayumi Tachibana - Famicom Detective Club * Azura - Fire Emblem 'B' * Baby Daisy - Super Mario Bros. * Baby Luigi - Yoshi * Baby Mario - Yoshi * Baby Peach - Super Mario Bros. * Baby Rosalina - Super Mario Bros. * Bad Mr. Frosty - ClayFighter * Balloon Fighter - Balloon Fight * Banjo & Kazooie - Banjo 'n Kazooie * Baseball Guy - Baseball * Bass - Mega Man * Batman - Batman * Batman Beyond - Batman * Barbossa - Pirates of the Carribean * B.B. Hood - Dark Stalkers * Beastman - F-Zero * Big Boss - Metal Gear * Big Daddy - Bioshock * Birdo - Super Mario Bros. * Black Knight - Fire Emblem * Black Mage - Final Fantasy * Black Shadow - F-Zero * Blast Zone - Skylanders * Blasto - Blasto * Blaziken - Pokémon * Blooper - Super Mario Bros * Blossom - Powerpuff Girls * Blue and Yellow Toad - Super Mario Bros. * Bogmire - Super Mario Bros. * Bomberman - Bomberman * Bonanza Bros. - Bonanza Bros. * Bonk - Bonk * Bonkers - Kirby * Booker DeWitt - Bioshock * Boshi - Super Mario Bros. * Boss Cass - TY the Tasmanian Tiger * Braviary - Pokémon * BS Zelda Girl - Legend of Zelda * Bub and Bob - Bubble Bobble * Bubbles - Clu Clu Land * Bubbles - Powerpuff Girls * Bubblum - Bubble Bobble * Buggzy - Kirby * Buttercup - Powerpuff Girls * Buzz Lightyear - Toy Story * Buzz - Buzz! 'C' * Callie and Marie - Splatoon * Camo - Skylanders * Captain America - Captain America * Captain Commando - Captain Commando * Captain Jack Sparrow - Pirates of the Carribean * Captain N - Captain N the Game Master * Captain Rainbow - Captain Rainbow * Captain Syrup - Wario * Captain Toad - Super Mario Bros. * Carl "CJ" Johnson - Grand Theft Auto * Carlito Keyes - Dead Rising * Cat Mario - Super Mario Bros. * Cecil Harvey - Final Fantasy * Celice - Fire Emblem * Chain Chomp - Super Mario Bros. * Chandelure - Pokémon * Chaos - Sonic the Hedgehog * Chase McCain - LEGO City * Cheer Squad - Osu! Tatakae! Ouendan! * Chef Kawasaki - Kirby * Chell - Portal * Chen Stormstout - Warcraft * Chernovan Soldier - Warhawk * Chibi-Robo - Chibi-Robo * Chimera Soldier - Resistance * Chris Redfield - Resident Evil * Chloe Price- Life is Strange * Chrom - Fire Emblem * Chocobo - Final Fantasy * Chop Chop Master Onion - PaRappa the Rapper * Chozo Statue - Metroid * Chuck Greene - Dead Rising * Chun-Li - Street Fighter * Claire Redfield - Resident Evil * Claptrap - Borderlands * Classic Daisy - Super Mario Bros. * Classic Sonic - Sonic the Hedgehog * Coco - Fanon * Cole MacGrath - inFAMOUS * Colonel Radec - Killzone * Colonel Volgin - Meta Gear * Conker - Conker * Connor Kenway - Assassin's Creed * Cordelia - Fire Emblem * Cranky Kong - Donkey Kong Country * Crash Bandicoot - Crash Bandicoot * Crazy Dave - Plants Vs. Zombies * Croc - Croc * Crono - Chrono Trigger * Crying Wolf - Metal Gear * Cyborg Raiden - Metal Gear * Cynder - Spyro 'D' * Daisy - Super Mario Bros. * Dante - Devil May Cry * Dark Link - Legend of Zelda * Dark Matter - Kirby * Dark Samus - Metroid * Darkrai - Pokémon * Daroach - Kirby * Dart Feld - The Legend of Dragoon * Darth Vader - Star Wars * Darunia - Legend of Zelda * Dash - The Incredibles * Davy Jones - Pirates of the Carribean * Deadpool - Deadpool * Deathborn - F-Zero * Dedenne - Pokémon * Deku Link - Legend of Zelda * Delphox - Pokémon * Demiru - Tomato Adventure * Demise - Legend of Zelda * Deoxys - Pokémon * Devil Jin - Tekken * Dig Dug - Dig Dug * Dillon - Dillon's Rolling Western * Dimentio - Paper Mario * Diskun - Famicom Disk System * Dixie Kong - Donkey Kong Country * DJ Octavio - Splatoon * Don Karnage - Talespin * Dokapon Heroes - Dokapon * Donkey Kong Jr. - Donkey Kong Country * Doomguy - Doom * Doopliss - Paper Mario * Doshin - Doshin the Giant * Dr. Eggman - Sonic the Hedgehog * Dr. Kawashima - Brain Age * Dr. Luigi - Super Mario Bros. * Dr. Nefarious - Ratchet & Clank * Dr. Wily - Mega Man * Dragonite - Pokémon * Drawing Link - Legend of Zelda * Dreamy Luigi - Super Mario Bros. * Dry Bowser - Super Mario Bros. * Dusknoir - Pokémon * Dynal XVI - Fossil FIghters 'E' * Earthworm Jim - Earthworm Jim * Edward Elric - FullMetal * Edward Kenway - Assassin's Creed * Elias - Panel de Pon * Ellen - Folklore * Elline - Kirby * Elma - Xenoblade * Elsa - Frozen * Emmett Graves - Starhawk * Enchantress - Shovel Knight * Epic Mickey - Epic Mickey * Eren Jaeger - Attack on Titan * eShop Bag - Nintendo * Espio - Sonic the Hedgehog * Ethan Mars - Heavy Rain * Eucadian Soldier - Warhawk * Evil Cole MacGrath - inFAMOUS * Evil Ryu - Street Fighter * Excitebiker - Excitebike * Ezio - Assassin's Creed 'F' * F-Type - Stunt Race FX * False Peach and False Zelda - Super Smash Bros. * Fatman - Metal Gear * Felicia - Darkstalkers * Felix - Golden Sun * Fi - Legend of Zelda * Fierce Deity Link - Legend of Zelda * Fighter Hayabusa - Pro Wrestling * Finn & Jake - Adventure Time * Fiora - Xenoblade * FLUDD Mario - Super Mario Bros. * Fortune - Metal Gear * Frank West - Dead Rising * Freddy Fazbear - Five Nights at Freddy * Frisk - Undertale * Frog Mario - Super Mario Bros. * Fulgore - Killer Instinct * Funky Kong - Donkey Kong Country 'G' * Gabumon - Digimon * Galacta Knight - Kirby * Gandrayda - Metroid * Gardevoir - Pokémon * Garet - Golden Sun * Genesect - Pokémon * Gengar - Pokémon *Gex - Gex * Geno - Super Mario Bros. * Ghetsis - Pokémon * Ghirahim - Legend of Zelda * Giana - Giana Sisters * Gill Grunt - Skylanders * Giygas - Earthbound * Glover - Glover * Goemon - Goemon * Goku - Dragon Ball * Goku - YuYuki * Gooey - Kirby * Gordon Freeman - Half Life * Goron Link - Legend of Zelda * Green Goblin - Marvel * Green Lantern - Green Lantern * Green Ranger - Power Rangers * Grey Fox - Metal Gear * Gruntilda - Banjo 'n Kazooie * Guile - Street Fighter 'H' * Hades - Kid Icarus * Hakkun - Sutte Hakkun * Hammer Bro. - Super Mario Bros. * Hammer Mario - Super Mario Bros. * Hammer Slam Bowser - Super Mario Bros./Skylanders * Hamtaro - Hamtaro * Harry Potter - Harry Potter * Hatsune Miku - Vocaloid * Hatty Hattington - Battleblock Theater * Hector - Fire Emblem * Heihachi Mishima - Tekken * Helghast Trooper - Killzone * Helmaroc King - Legend of Zelda * Hiro - Card Hero * Homer Simpson - The Simpson * Hydreigon - Pokémon 'I' * Ice Hockey Team - Ice Hockey * Ichigo - Bleach * Igglybuff - Pokémon * Impa - Legend of Zelda * Imperialdramon - Digimon * Ina - Samurai Warriors * Indiana Jones - Indiana Jones * Inkling - Splatoon * Iron Man - Iron Man * Isa Jo - Sin & Punishment * Isaac - Golden Sun * Isaac - The Binding of Isaac * Isaac Clarke - Dead Space * Isabelle - Animal Crossing * imotep. The mummy 'J' * Jack Skellington - The Nightmare Before Christmas * Jak and Daxter - Jak * James Bond - 007 * James McCloud - Star Fox * James P. Sullivan - Monsters Inc. * Jason Brody - Far Cry * Jax Briggs - Mortal Kombat * Jeanne - Bayonetta * Jeff - Earthbound * Jenna - Golden Sun * Jessica Albert - Dragon Quest * Jessie - Toy Story * Jet Vac - Skylanders * Jibanyan - Yo-kai Watch * Jill Dozer - Drill Dozer * Jill Valentine - Resident Evil * Jimmy T. - Wario * Jin Kazama - Tekken * Jin Saotome - Cyberbots * Jody Summers - F-Zero * Joe Musashi - Shinobi * John Cena - WWE * John Raimi - Geist * Jumpman - Donkey Kong Country * Juno - Jet Force Gemini * Jyn Erso - Rogue One: A Star Wars Story 'K' * K.K. Slider - Animal Crossing * Kalas - Baten Kaitos * Kamek - Yoshi * Karate Joe - Rhythm Heaven * Karnov - Karnov * Kat - Gravity Rush * Kat and Ana - Wario * Katsuie Shibata - Samurai Warrior * Ken Masters - Street Fighter * King Boo - Super Mario Bros. * King Hippo - Punch-Out!! * King K. Rool - Donkey Kong Country * Kirbies - Kirby * Klonoa - Klonoa * Klump and Krusha - Donkey Kong Country * Klungo - Banjo 'n Kazooie * Knuckle Joe - Kirby * Knuckles - Sonic the Hedgehog * Koopa Kid - Super Mario Bros. * Koopa Troopa - Super Mario Bros. * Kraid - Metroid * Kratos - God of War * Krystal - Star Fox * Kulche - LocoRoco * Kumatora - Earthbound * Kylo Ren - Star Wars 'L' * Lana - Legend of Zelda * Lanky Kong - Donkey Kong Country * Lara Croft - Tomb Raider * Larry Koopa - Super Mario Bros. * Lark - Pilotwings * Laughing Octopus - Metal Gear * Leaf - Fire Emblem * LEGO Indiana Jones - LEGO * LEGO Luke Skywalker - LEGO * Leon Powalski - Star Fox * Leon S. Kennedy - Resident Evil * Leonardo - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Lightning - Final Fantasy * Lilac - Freedom Planet * Lilina - Fire Emblem * Limbo Boy - Limbo * Linkle - Legend of Zelda * Lip - Panel de Pon * Liquid Snake - Metal Gear * Liu Kang - Mortal Kombat * Lloyd Irving - Tales * Loki - Bayonetta * Lolo and Lala - Kirby * Lone Ranger - The Lone Ranger * Lord Fredrik - Donkey Kong Country * Lord Zedd - Power Rangers * Louie - Pikmin * Ludwig Von Koopa - Super Mario Bros. * Luke Skywalker - Star Wars * Lyn - Fire Emblem 'M' * M. Bison - Street Fighter * Mach Rider - Mach Rider * Magnus - Kid Icarus * Magolor - Kirby * Mai Shiranui - King of Fighters * Maka Albarn - Soul Eater * Mallo - Pushmo *Max Caulfield- Life is Strange * Mallow - Super Mario Bros. * Malon - Legend of Zelda * Marin - Legend of Zelda * Marina Liteyears - Mischef Makers * Marisa Kirisame - Touhou * Marshal - Rhythm Heaven * Masked Man - Earthbound * Master Chief - Halo * Master Hand - Super Smash Bros. * Matthew - Golden Sun * Maxwell - Scribblenauts * Max Payne - Max Payne * MB * MC Ballyhoo - Super Mario Bros. * Medusa - Kid Icarus * Megatron - Transformers * Meowth - Pokémon * Metal Mario - Super Mario Bros. * Metal Sonic - Sonic the Hedgehog * Metroid - Metroid * Micaiah - Fire Emblem * Michael - Grand Theft Auto * Michael, Franklin and Trevor - Grand Theft Auto * Michael Jackson - Michael Jackson * Mickey Mouse - Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse (Alt) - Mickey Mouse * Mighty Gazelle - F-Zero * Mikau - Legend of Zelda * Mike - Monsters Inc. * Mike Jones - STARTROPICS * Mimikyu - Pokémon * Mona - Wario * Monita - Nintendo Land * Monkey D. Luffy - One Piece * Monobear - Dangan Ronpa * Moogle - Final Fantasy * Morrigan - Darkstalkers * Mouser - Super Mario Bros. * Mr. AR - Nintendo * Mr. Incredible - The Incredibles * Mr. L - Paper Mario * Mr. Resetti - Animal Crossing * Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright - Kirby * Ms. Incredible - The Incredibles * Muddy Mole - Mole Mania * Mumbo Jumbo - Banjo 'n Kazooie * Musashi - Brave Fencer Musashi * Myrrh - Fire Emblem * Mysterio - Spider-Man 'N' * N64 Mario - Super Mario Bros. * Nabbit - Super Mario Bros. * Nabooru - Legend of Zelda * Nariko - Heavenly Sword * Naruto - Naruto * Nathan Drake - Uncharted * Neku - The World Ends With You * Nester - Nintendo Power * NES Jason - Friday the 13th * Nick Ramos - Dead Rising * Nightmare - Kirby * Nightmare - Soul * NiGHTS - NiGHTS into Dreams * Nikki - Swapnote * Niko Bellic - Grand Theft Auto * Ninja Kong - Donkey Kong Country * Ninten - Earthbound * Nintendog - Nintendogs * Ninja Kirby - Kirby * Nintendo DS - Nintendo 'O' * Oboro - Fire Emblem * Octodad - Octodad * Onox - Legend of Zelda * Optimus Prime - Transformers * Ori - Ori and the Blind Forest * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - Mickey Mouse 'P' * Painwheel - Skullgirls * Panther Carosso - Star Fox * Paper Luigi - Paper Mario * Paper Mario - Paper Mario * Paper Peach - Paper Mario * PaRappa - PaRappa the Rapper * Past Link - Legend of Zelda * Patapon - Patapon * Paula - Earthbound * Peacock - Skullgirls * Peppy Hare - Star Fox * Pete - Harvest Moon * Peter Griffin - Family Guy * Petey Piranha - Super Mario Bros. * Phineas - Phineas and Ferb * Phoenix - F-Zero * Phoenix Wright - Ace Attorney * Phosphora - Kid Icarus * Pico - F-Zero * Pimple - Battletoads * Plasm Wraith - Pikmin * Plok - Plok * Plum - Super Mario Bros. * Plusle and Minun - Pokémon * Poliwhirl - Pokémon * Polygon - Super Smash Bros. * Pon and Con - Kirby * Poo - Earthbound * Porky Minch - Earthbound * Porygon-Z - Pokémon * Primid - Super Smash Bros. * Prince Fluff - Kirby * Prince Peasley - Super Mario Bros. * Prince Sable - For the Frogs the Bell Tolls * Princia Ramode - F-Zero * Prinny - Disgaea * Professor E. Gadd - Super Mario Bros. * Professor Layton - Professor Layton * Proto Man - Mega Man * Psycho Mantis - Metal Gear * Pulseman - Pulseman * Puppet Zelda - Legend of Zelda 'Q' * Queen Sectonia - Kirby * Quote - Cave Story 'R' * Raging Raven - Metal Gear * Ragna the Bloodedge - BlazBlue * Rahkshi - Bionicle * Raichu - Pokémon * Raiden - Metal Gear * Raiden - Mortal Kombat * Rakansen - Custom Robo * Ralph - Legend of Zelda * Rambi the Rhinoceros - Donkey Kong Country * Randall "Randy" Boggs - Monsters Inc. * Randy Orton - WWE * Raptin - Fossil FIghters * Rapunzel - Rapunzel * Rash - Battletoads * Ratchet & Clank - Ratchet & Clank * Rau Utu - The Mark of Kri * Ravio - Legend of Zelda * Rawk Hawk - Paper Mario * Ray 01 - Custom Robo * Ray MKIII - Custom Robo * Rayman - Rayman * Red - Angry Birds *Rey - Star Wars * Reggie Fils-Aime - Nintendo * Reimu Hakurei - Touhou * Renamon - Digimon * Revolver Ocelot - Metal Gear * Rex Fury - LEGO City * Rhythm Girl - Rhythm Heaven * Ribbon - Kirby * Richter Belmont - Castlevania * Rick - Kirby * Rick Taylor - Splatterhouse * Rick Wheeler - F-Zero * Rico Jr. - Dokapon * Ridley - Metroid * Risky Boots - Shantae * Ristar - Ristar * Rocket - Dragon Quest * Rocket Racer - LEGO Racers * Roll - Mega Man * Ruhiel - Custom Robo * Rundas - Metroid * Rurouni Kenshin - Kenshin * Ryo Sakazaki - Art of Fighting * Ryu Hayabusa - Ninja Gaiden 'S' * Sabine Wren- Star Wars Rebels * Sabrewulf - Killer Instinct * Sackboy - LittleBIGPlanet * Sailor Jupiter - Sailor Moon * Sailor Mars - Sailor Moon * Sailor Mercury - Sailor Moon * Sailor Moon - Sailor Moon * Sailor Venus - Sailor Moon * Saki Amamiya - Sin & Punishment * Sakura Samurai - Sakura Samurai * Sakuya Izayoi - Touhou * Sam & Max - Sam & Max * Sam Fisher - Splinter Cell * Sami - Advance Wars * Samurai Goroh - F-Zero * Saria - Legend of Zelda * Sephiroth - Final Fantasy * Sceptile - Pokémon * Scizor - Pokémon * Scarecrow - Batman * Screaming Mantis - F-Zero * Scrooge McDuck - Duck Tales * Scorpion - Mortal Kombat * Sgt. Keroro - Keroro Gunso * Shade - Sonic the Hedgehog * Shadow Mario - Super Mario Bros. * Shadow Peach - Paper Mario * Shazza the Dingo -TY the Tasmanian Tiger * Shadow the Hedgehog - Sonic the Hedgehog * Shantae - Shantae * Sheriff - Sheriff * Shigeru Miyamoto - Nintendo * Shocker - Spider-Man * Shovel Knight - Shovel Knight * Shrek - Shrek * Shy Guy - Yoshi * Silver the Hedgehog - Sonic the Hedgehog * Simirror - Kirby * Simon Belmont - Castlevania * Sir Daniel Fortesque - MediEvil * Sir Sonic - Sonic the Hedgehog * Sissel - Ghost Trick * Sketch Turner - Sketch Zone * Skull Kid - Legend of Zelda * Slippy Toad - Star Fox * Sly - TY the Tasmanian Tiger * Sly Cooper - Sly * Sneasel - Pokémon * Sniper Wolf - Metal Gear * Sorcerer Mickey - Mickey Mouse * Solidus Snake - Metal Gear * Sonic (Sonic Boom) - Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora - Kingdom Hearts * Sparkster - Rocket Knight Adventure * Sparky - Drawn to Life * Spies - Spy vs. Spy * Spike - Ape Escape * Spire - Metroid * SpongeBob SquarePants - SpongeBob SquarePants * Springtrap - Five Nights at Freddy * Spore Creature - Spore * Spyro the Dragon - Spyro * Squall Leonhart - Final Fantasy * Squigly - Skullgirls * Stanley - Donkey Kong Country * Starfy - The Legendary Starfy * Starman Jr. - Earthbound * Starpy - The Legendary Starfy * Ste-Casse King - Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix * Stealth Elf - Skylanders * Steve - Minecraft * Stevenson - Gumshoe * Strider Hiryu - Strider * Strikers Mario - Super Mario Bros. * Strong Bad - Homstar Runner * ST Falcon - Battle Clash * ST Spika - Battle Clash * ST Tornado - Battle Clash * Sub-Zero - Mortal Kombat * Suicune - Pokémon * Sukapon - Joy Mecha Fight * Superman - Superman * Survivor - ZombiU * Sweet Tooth - Twisted Metal * Sydrome - The Incredibles * Sylux - Metroid 'T' * Tabuu - Super Smash Bros. * Tahu - Bionicle * Tails - Sonic the Hedgehog * Takamaru - Murasame Castle * Takanuva - Bionicle * Tanooki Mario - Super Mario Bros. * Team Rocket - Pokémon * Tempo - HarmoKnight * Terrafin - Skylanders * Terry Bogard - Fatal Fury * Tessa - Red Earth * Tetra - Legend of Zelda * The Boss - Metal Gear * The Doctor - Doctor Who * The End - Metal Gear * The Fear - Metal Gear * The Fury - Metal Gear * The Heavy - Team Fortress 2 * The Joker - Batman * The Junker - Super Mario Bros. * The Kid - Bastion * The Magician - Curien Mansion * The Pain - Metal Gear * The Prince - Prince of Persia * The Scout - Team Fortress 2 * The Sniper - Team Fortress 2 * The Soldier - Team Fortress 2 * The Spy - Team Fortress 2 * Tifa Lockhart - Final Fantasy * Tigershark - Invizimals * Timmy and Tommy - Animal Crossing * Tin Star - Tin Star * Tingle - Legend of Zelda * Toad - Super Mario Bros. * Toadette - Super Mario Bros. * Toejam and Earl - Toejam and Earl * Tom Nook - Animal Crossing * Tomba - Tomba * Tonto - The Lone Ranger * Toon Ganondorf - Legend of Zelda * Toon Zelda - Legend of Zelda * Toro Inoue - Together Everywhere! * Trace - Metroid * Travis - Earthbound * Tree Rex - Skylanders * Treecko - Pokémon * Trials Guy - Trials * Triple H - WWE * Tron Bonne - Mega Man * Turbo Charge Donkey Kong - Donkey Kong Country/Skylanders * Twinbee - Twinbee * Two-Face - Batman * TY the Tasmanian Tiger - TY the Tasmanian Tiger * Tyrogue - Pokémon 'U' * U-Mos - Metroid * Uberhero - Patapon * Urban Champion - Urban Champion 'V' * Vaati - Legend of Zelda * Vacuum Luigi - Super Mario Bros. * Vegeta - Dragon Ball * Vamp - Metal Gear * Vanellope - Wreck-it Ralph * Vaporeon - Pokémon * Vectorman - Vectorman * Venom - Spider-Man * Veran - Legend of Zelda * Vergil - Devil May Cry * Vexx - Vexx * Victini - Pokémon * Vince - Art Academy * Viewtiful Joe - Viewtiful Joe * Vile - Mega Man * Violet - The Incredibles * Viridi - Kid Icarus * Viruses - Super Mario Bros. * Vulcan Raven - Metal Gear * Vyse - Skies of Arcadia 'W' * Wallace & Gromit - Wallace & Gromit * Waluigi - Super Mario Bros. * Wanda - Super Mario Bros. * Warrior Link - Legend of Zelda * Wart - Super Mario Bros. * Wash Buckler - Skylanders * Wayne Rooney - FIFA * Weavel - Metroid * Whisper - Yu-kai Watch * White Mage - Final Fantasy * Wiggler - Super Mario Bros. * Wilfre - Drawn to Life * Will Smith * Winbee - Twinbee * Wizzro - Legend of Zelda * Wolf Link - Legend of Zelda * Wonder Red - The Wonderful 101 * Woody - Toy Story * Wreck-It Ralph - Wreck-it Ralph 'X' 'Y' * Yarn Kirby - Kirby * Yarn Yoshi - Yoshi * Youmu Konpaku - Touhou * Young Cricket - Wario * Yu Narukami - Persona * Yuga - Legend of Zelda * Yūgo Ōgami - Bloody Roar * Yuri Lowell - Tales * Yuuri Kozakatta - Fatal Frame 'Z' * Zeke - Zombies ate My Neighbours * Zero - Mega Man * Zeus - God of War * Zitz - Battletoads * Zora Link - Legend of Zelda * Zoroark - Pokémon Category:Categories